An Everyday Fairytale
by Ice Crystal Angel
Summary: Fairytales are born from stories that turned into legends and legends, which have became myth. The fairytales become so embellished that they are often unbelievable. My story on the other hand is a fairytale where the truth remains. It is a tale where the


**An Everyday Fairytale**

**By Ice Crystal Angel**

E / T fanfiction

Rating: PG for the moment

A/N: Hi everyone, well after a long break I'm back again, not to say that I've been idle in the time I've been away but I've had a bit of a writer's block. Thanks to all those who reviewed my last story (big hug) I hope you enjoy this next one.

Disclaimer: All characters within this story are not owned by me but by CLAMP so please don't sue. The ideas of this story however, are mine and have not been taken from anyone else.

* * *

Summary

Fairytales are born from stories that turned into legends and legends, which have became myth. The fairytales become so embellished that they are often unbelievable. My story on the other hand is a fairytale where the truth remains

It is a tale where there are no castles to free and no dragons to slay. The characters instead of being knights, kings, princesses and damsels in distress are ordinary people living ordinary lives.

* * *

**Prologue - in the beginning**

I was once told long ago that the origin of fairytales is quite complex and that there is more to them than meets the eye. Fairytales are born from stories that turned into legends and legends, which have became myth. These tales are passed down generation by generation by children entranced over them. However, the true story is often lost and those things that are forgotten is what defines the essence of the story. The story-tellers embellish and glorify it in the hopes of captivating the attention of the listener but in doing so the heroic acts that the men and women performed become fictionalized and often unbelieved. I am often sad to find that a person is more willing to believe a fairytale than the truth because the a fairytale can never show the pain, hardships and true courage that the characters go through. However, I believe that people need fairytales in order to hope and dream. They are the promise to children that such a world might exist in reality.

When I was a little girl my mother would tell me the most marvelous stories as she tucked me into bed to sleep. I would lie there entranced by the heroic deeds of noble knights as they rode in their shining armor upon magnificent steeds, slaying dragons and defeating evil. Or there were the tales of countless maidens who were saved by the most unlikely of saviors where each one was in a more dire situation than the other. The princesses continuously fascinated me because they always were the most beautiful of all, and their features were compared to the reddest rose, the most beautiful flower and other such wonders. They also possessed only the most perfect of characters, displaying such kindness to both the rich and the poor, having the gentlest of dispositions and the most patient of hearts. To me they were wonderful and could only be described as perfect. Although the princesses fascinated me my favorite stories of all were the ones about magic. Sorcerers and witches locked in an epic battle between good and evil, displaying such courage and might, prevailing against event he strongest opponent, how simply marvelous. My mother always told me that the most powerful magic in the world and that it could overcome all adversaries. No matter how perilous the situation or how much the odds were stacked against them the good would always triumph and love would conquer all. I believed in what my mother said with all my heart and wished that I too could live in a fairytale.

Whenever the story reached its end my mother would kiss my forehead and say 'and they lived happily ever after'. I heard it so many times that I believe that that's how life would always work out.

_Boy how wrong was I._

My life was anything but a fairytale. There were no shining knights in armour to help me up when I fell and my path was certainly not strewn with flowers. I was not adorned in the most priceless of jewels and I can definitely say that it was not love at first sight. As to being a princess, well without fail you could say I was not princess material. Sure I may have been rich and lived in a house full of luxuries but where was the adoring and loving family that was always by the princesses side? My world was empty and silence and uncertainty surrounded me. I craved to fill the aching void that was always present even in my most happiest of memories. Unconsciously I developed a mask, which shielded me from my pain, but my defenses became so strong that no one could penetrate the barriers that surrounded my heart. A princess would never act like thus and so I am definitely not princess material. Instead of telling you a story, which should be seen through rose coloured glasses, where the characters are perfect and the plot embellished to make it more tragic, I will tell the truth. My story is in fact quite simple. It is a tale where there are no castles to free and no dragons to slay. The characters instead of being knights, kings, princesses and damsels in distress are ordinary people living ordinary lives.

How could this story still be interesting you ask? Well, let me tell you. This tale incorporates all of the most fundamental aspects that are present in a fairytale. It contains friendship, trust, uncertainty, betrayal, hope and above all love. It shows how one girl is able to discover the truth and see what had always been there. She will face pain after pain but her courage and her friends will help her through until she is able to stand by herself and face the future with a new determination.

I suppose I should begin with once upon a time because that's how all fairytales start but I do not know when my story truly begins. I could say it all began the year I turned 16 but that it not entirely correct. It could have begun the day the clow cards first appeared or it may have started the first time I met Sakura, or alternatively, it may have been none of these and merely a twist in fate. It is my belief that things like fate and destiny do exist in this world because there are too many coincidences that cannot be explained. If I had not run away from school that day my life might now be totally different from what it is today. If I had known I may have been able to save myself from great heartache but I would also have missed out on many great and wonderful things. Although, I believe in destiny I also believe that humankind ahs the ability to change their fate if they have the will and determination to do so. I may have run away from school that day but it was my choice to listen to that girl instead of just dismissing her words.

* * *

A/N: well what do ya think? I don't know how well this story is going to turn out so I'll just go with the flow. Suggestions as always are welcome.

Ja ne


End file.
